It's About Time
by Tono Radish
Summary: Otori took over ouran! And Haruhi's a Lolita model and super rich now? And what about the host club? What has happened to them? Epic time travel story about how the host club came to be and the power of friendship! If Haruhi never got gum in her hair...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the past controls the future, but the present controls the past?

Tamaki was rummaging through his "king's property box:" Haruhi books, plushies, and photos, when he pulled out his jumbo photo of girl Haruhi. "Go back to being the girl you used to be!" he squealed out of desperation. Everyone gathered around it astonished, how could cute, girl Haruhi go to being scruffy boy Haruhi? "Well the day before school a kid in my neighborhood got some gum stuck in my hair, it's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I just cut it off, I didn't care if I looked like a dude you know?" "Stop using those dirty boy words!"

Tamaki went home that day depressed and moody; thinking about what girl Haruhi must have been like. She probably wore skirts and smiled and did other girly things like doodle hearts on everything and play with her hair and flirt, when the reality just because she had long hair doesn't mean she would be any different. But he was ignorant to that fact. "Ehhhhh I don't wanna do my homework!" he grumbled to himself. The Antoinette trotted in with even more of a spring in her step than usual.

"Oh hey there Antoinette, what do you have there?" she left a dead raven on his bed and smiled, or dog smiled. "Uhhhh thanks Antoinette?" He flopped back on his bed, "Man if only I could go back in time, then that cute Haruhi would be all mine." Antoinette barked and Tamaki pet her head, he noticed something in the bird's beak, a sort of rose? But it was a metallic blue. He held it up and examined it, "What is this? It couldn't be a normal flower, right? Sigh what does it matter, it won't take me back to Haruhi as a girl?" he picked at one of the glass like petals, "I want to got back to the day Haruhi got gum in her hair!"

The rose started to glow and he was swallowed into a vortex of swirling blue glass. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He could no longer hear Antoinette barking. He shut his eyes as he felt the world swerve around him. When he opened them again he was on the floor of his room, "Woah!? What just happened!?" Antoinette came into his room as a puppy, "Huh?" "Arf! Arf!" she barked very cutely. "Antoinette how did you get so small?" He looked at the calendar on his desk, "Wait? 20XX? That must be wrong, it's a year off?" he looked outside, "And why are the cherry blossoms blooming? Last I checked they weren't to bloom for another week and a half?"

It dawned on him, "Am I in the past? No no, that's impossible and yet…" he set Antoinette down and hurried to the door, "Wait! I'm bigger Tamaki! I can't just go wondering around!" He tied his sheets to his bed and opened the window, "I've always wanted to try this!" He swung down but the knot wasn't tight enough so he fell on his face, "Owee..." He went running off the estate and toward the commoner village where Haruhi lived!

With all his might he reached her apartment complex and saw a little boy popping bubble gum. "Stop!" he cried. The boy took the wad out of his mouth and was motioning to stick it in the young girl's long pretty hair. Tamaki pushed him into a wall and crashed onto the pavement in the process, but the younger Haruhi made it and was heading back into her house.

Tamaki huffed with joy catching his breath and the kid stuck the gum in Tamaki's beautiful hair. "AHHHHH! You're so mean!" "Don't go pushing little kids dummy!" The kid ran off and Tamaki managed to get it out, "Dumb brat! Regardless, flower take me back to the present!" Nothing happened, "Huh? Uh maybe if it..." he plucked another one of the glass petals and was transported back to his present in front of Haruhi's apartment complex. "I can't wait to meet my new darling!" he screamed joyfully calling a car to take him to Ouran.

He checked his watch, "Good, club should be starting soon!" The car stopped at the holy, to an otaku, gates. He changed into his uniform on the way over and as soon as he took a step out of his limo the bell rang. He ran across the field, but felt something was off? He couldn't put his finger on it. He then noticed all the girls in black blazers and black long pleated skirts; the boys wore a similar look only with black pants. "What are they all wearing?" the he saw Haruhi in a similar get up and long flowing hair.

"Haruhi!" he called. "Eh who are you?" she asked. "It's me! Tamaki! King of the Host Club!" Haruhi only looked at him; maybe she had seen him before but only as a fellow student around the building. "A host club? Oh you must mean The Haruhi Fan Club," said Kanako. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Tamaki looked at them both, how could they not know their hos king? Kanako pulled out a magazine with Haruhi on the cover, "She's the cute gothic Lolita idol Haru-Chan. But you must know that, I mean she's an idol." "An idol? Haruhi what's going on?" She dismissed him,"I'm sorry but I really have to go, Kanako are you still coming over to the estate for tea?" "Oh yes Haruhi. Your mansion has the most beautiful gardens." Haruhi smiled and they walked off. Tamaki was being ignored, more than usual. Haruhi had no idea who he was, Haruhi was rich now." Oh no what else has changed!? THE HOST CLUB!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- late for an important date

He went running for music room three when he ran into the twins, they had their old hair cuts from middle school. "Hikaru! Kaoru! What's going on!" the turned around, "What the? Who's this goof?" Said one. "What do you want?" "What are you talking about, it's me! Tamaki!" "Never heard if you," they said. "What's going on? Guys don't you remember me? Come on we're in the host club together?" "We're not in a host club." "But of course you are! You're the brotherly love act!" "Ew gross," "Dude you're creeping us out. We've never met you before in our lives," "And we hope to never again."

They started walking off. "The one on the left is Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled. They froze, "What did you say?" "The one carrying the book is Hikaru!" they turned around, "How did you-" "Believe me now?" They glared at him, "NO!" and went running. In the limo they held each others hand tightly, "Hikaru he..." "Lucky guess, don't bother with him Kaoru."

"Crud, Honny and Mori!" Tamaki started sprinting for the kendo room where he saw a little blond boy looking a bunny in the bushes. "Honny!" Honny looked up with cute eyes and jumped up, "I- I wasn't looking at that bunny!" "Honny! I'm so glad to see you! Come and give daddy a hug!" "H- hugs are lame!" "What are you talking about? Come on Honny, get Mori and we can talk over cake."

Honny flinched and then pushed Tamaki into the wall behind the building, "Don't ever bring those up again!" "What are you talking about?" Tamaki gagged. "I am your Senpai, so call me Haninozuka! I hate sweets and cute things so don't bring them up around me! And lastly never say his name in my presence!" "M- Mori! What happened to him!" Honny loosened his grip and his eyes were big and ready like the old Honny, "He went missing... No! He's a deserter! Now back off freak!" Honny ran away leaving Tamaki catching his breath on the ground.

He was running out of options, what was he going to do? One name struck out in his mind, "Kyoya... You're my only hope..." he continued and found music room three. It was dark and empty, no sign of a former life. He lingered in and bent over to a wilted rose petal, "What happened?" he curled into a ball on the floor and clutched the petal and started to softly cry.

"Hey hey hey! I just had the floors waxed! Don't soil them with salty tears." Tamaki's eyes shot up, a single spot light on an emperor's thrown and there was Kyoya, sitting in Chinese silk robes and pants with Renge sitting sexually on him with her hand on his chest. "Otori Sama who is this?" "Oh this is a class mate of mine," his gaze softened a bit, "What do you want Suoh?" "Wait you know who I am!" "of course your the idiot son of the former chairman Suoh, thank god order has been put in place and he works for the Otori group now."

"What's happening and-" Tamaki was cut off by Renge begging for a little piece of Kyoya. He held her chin seductivly, "Well well well, now what do you ladies say to that?" Other girls rose from the shadows. Tamaki gaped around, "What is this?" Kyoya laughed menacingly, "Welcome to the shadow kingdom!" Other boys came in to be entertained. Tamaki snuck over, "Hey Kyoya what is all this?" "Obvioulsy I've built my empire right under my father's nose! Haha all that's left to do is expand. You see school leaves lots of tension on the body so boys come here to relax, think of it as the only watering hole on the savana."

All the girls started dancing and the room turned into a club? "Kyoya-" "Call me God." "What?" "If I recal you went by king? Well I'm just that much better than you." "Wait then you remember the original past!" "What are you blathering on about? If I recal you declared yourself king on the first day you came to Japan." "Ahem KYOYA what happened to the host club and everyone else?"

"You really are an idiot. Don't you remember? Otori bought out ouran and is now Otori academy. We removed the honors program, don't want any commoners soiling the grounds. And now we're only a few moves away from total control of Japan." "KYOYA! This isn't like you! What's going on!" "Not like me? Please you don't even know me!" "Ahem, Kyoya Otori third son. Believes he has no chance at become his Father's successor when that isn't the case. Formerly known as the shadow king you envision your current situation as a canvas you must paint that has already be placed inside a magnificent frame."

Kyoya's eyes were wide, "How on earth did you- There's no way! I've never told anyone that!" "You've told me." "What!" "Otori Sama what is he talking about?" asked Renge. "Renge leave us be." "Thats not fair Otori Sama, what about-" He kissed her and said, "Renge you're being a pest, leave us be in my office." "Yes sir," she said in a daze.

They went to the room in the back, the same room were Haruhi would change for host club. "My how this world has changed," said Tamaki. "So explain yourself... Suoh." "Kyoya I come from a world like this one, but more shojou. I used a time flower to go back in time to save Haruhi's hair when..." "What?" "I went back in time." "So?" "I can just use the flower again an fix this!" he checked his pockets, "What the where is it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- your time has begun

"Wait when you say Haruhi's Hair do you mean... Fujioka?" "Kyoya lost the time flower and you're worried about Haruhi's hair? ... Where have you been all my life! Old Kyoya was mean to me when it came to Haruhi and I!" "Shut up... It's just... She's different from the girls here at Otori... She's... Oh what's the word?" "Fascinating?" "Yes! How did you come up with that?" in just that one word Tamaki saw a sliver of hope to returning to his old world.

"Hey earth to Tamaki?" "Oh sorry." "So this time flower?" "Oh yeah! It's gone! I had it when I got here though!" "damn it, look I believe you're from another world, but it's gonna be hard to fix this with out that flower." "I know Kyoya! What should we do!" "Why are you asking me?" "In the old world you could come up with an answer and do anything!" "Wow, that's not me now. I really don't do much anything anymore? I mean I've got a ton of women and Renge and stuff. My only goal now if Haru- I mean uhh."

The door swing open to Renge, "KYOYA! THE OTORI ACADEMY NINJA TASK FORCE IS HERE! THEYVE FOUND US!" "Damn it! Emergency tactics! Get everyone out of here now through the secret exit!" "Right! Master KYOYA escape now while you can!" there was a Huge ruckus outside that back room. Tamaki peeked through the door and saw Kyoya's dancers attacking with martial arts. "Please Tamaki, I may be different from old Kyoya but I'm not stupid."

"dude... New you likes to party..." He stripped his jacket and bling, "Yes now let's. I assume you can fight?" "huh?" "Go!" KYOYA swing the door open and beat up half of the Otori ninja TASK FORCE. (aka in Tamaki's world the black onion squad.) one of them caught Tamaki and ran off. "Kyoya!" "Tamaki!" Kyoya tried to go after him but couldn't catch up with all the ninjas.

Tamaki was taken down a familiar hall way of another building of the school. The Chairman's office... The only thing different was on a gold plate instead of Suoh, it read Otori. The door opened to a dark room with two chairs and a desk along with windows, but the were covered by black out drapes. Tamaki was pushed in onto the floor. "Hello Suoh."

The world's most evil man sat there, glaring at him, while his head rested on intertwined fingers, "Looking for this?" He held up the time flower. Tamaki's eyes widened. "Ah yes, a fabled story of a flower that could take you through time. Yes the blue glass time rose. Pick a petal and pick a time. You see it's thanks to your stupidity and this rose that I now have everything. And what will I do with this gift from god? ... Well, I'll destroy it. Something like this could be used against me!"

Otori raised his arm and slammed the glass rose into the floor. Tamaki jumped to catch it, but it slipped from his finger tips and crashed into a million pieces. There it went, his only way home. Tamaki was trembling before Otori, his eyes fixed on an unchangeable future. "We're done here, you can go." Tamaki's head rose to the glare in His enemy's glasses. "I said leave now. Sigh Security." the doors opened and a tall man with short black hair and a stoic expression walked in and picked Tamaki up. "Actually on second thought..." The man carrying Tamaki stopped and turned his head, glancing back at Otori. "Kill him. Oh and Tamaki if you see him tell my idiot third son to die as well."

The man nodded, still holding Tamaki, and left the room. "M-M-Mori! You wouldn't kill me would you!" He went out to the maze, "The cameras won't see us here," he said. "Mori, what's happened to you! Why are you-" "Relax Tamaki, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to help you escape." "What?" "Things aren't what they used to be here." "Wait! Honny! He'll want to know you're alive!" "No Tamaki. Haninozuka can not know... I had to leave to protect him from Chairman Otori, if I didnt go, the he would have taken Haninozuka instead and made him a human weapon."

"But Honny thinks you abandoned him!" "Honny? ... That's cute, please continue to call him that." "Wait what are you-" Mori pulled out a black phone, "Chairman Otori, I need you to turn off the cameras in the eastern garden. - thank you." he shut the phone, "The school can't have any record of violence, we have ten minutes." "Ten minutes to do what?" Mori guide Tamaki out of the maze and to the fountain with the angel where Haruhi's bags were dumped in Tamaki's old world.

Mori stood in the water, "Tamaki." "Uh right." he got into the water to." "Don't bother taking off your shoes." "Huh? But they'll get wet?" "Do you want to die?" "no?" "then keep everything on." Tamaki stood next to Mori. "The world you live in now is a dangerous one, but these people will help you... Tamaki?" "Yeah?" "Watch over Honny for me." Nori said something so quickly Tamaki couldn't catch it. Stairs formed into the water leading to a door, "Walk through there, and I'll frame your death, hurry time is almost up." Tamaki did as he was told and the the world above the fountain was shut behind him with the door.

"Tamaki, we've been expecting you." Lights shot on and there was Kasanoda along with some other familiar faces, like Tamaki's dad. "Dad! What are you doing here!" "Same as you, Kyoya told us everything. Since that I've been ready to help defeat Otori!" Kyoya, along with the girls and guests, came from a dark part of the room, "Hello Tamaki. Kasanoda's rebellion here helped us out and now we intend to help you restore this world."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- There is no such thing as wasted time

Tamaki stood over Kasanoda's shoulder and kyoya started typing onto a screen and pulled up some information. Kyoya, Tamaki, and Kasanoda were now the three figure heads of the rebel alliance. "Our main objective is this, the blue glass time rose?" asked Kasanoda. "Thats right and if my sorces are correct-" "It's gone..." the turned to Tamaki, "What?" "Chairman Otori destroyed it. He said it could be use against him."

Kasanoda, "Then what can we do!" "Hold on," said Kyoya, "You were with my father?" "Yes? And M-" he remembered he had to keep Mori's secret so he shut himself up. "What did he say?" asked Kyoya. "He... Told me to tell you you're an idiot." Something happened that moment that gave Tamaki some comfort, but gave Kasanoda a chill. A white glare rose in Kyoya's glasses, "Idiot?"

A black and purple furry aura surrounded him, "It's true it could be used against him, but he could also use it to take over the world... But why would my father throw away the potential for world take over?... "What do you mean?" "I mean Idiot son my ass, that was a fake you saw, the true rose is here." he pulled up a picture of Otori and pointed to a barely visible lump on his jacket, "He keeps it in an inner pocket of his jacket. Someone will have to infiltrate and get it."

"He thinks I'm dead so..." Kasanoda spoke, "If nessasary you can come back. Kyoya he's your father, can't you get it from him?" "No, he wants me dead." "I don't think a mafia child will get it done." they sat and thought for a moment and Tamaki jumped, "I've got it! We have to get off of school grounds first!" "We have a secret tunnel to my home," said Kasanoda. "Good! I have a plan, it's a little crazy and I really didn't think it through but it's a plan!" "I'm all for it," said Kyoya glaring at the picture if his father.

Kasanoda stayed behind under the school and Tamaki and Kyoya went with a password that would keep Kasanoda's gang members from killing them on the spot. "I can't believe it even in this world," grumbled Tamaki walking in the tunnel. "What?" "EVEN IN THIS WORLD HES TRYING TO TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL AWAY FROM ME!" "Is this about the password?" "Of course it is! Fujioka! Really!" Kyoya blushed a little but hid it with his hand, "Uh y- yeah... You can say it alright?" "What?" "I- Uh- I'm not too comfortable with it either." "Alright."

They reached the end and tapped the door and Tamaki screamed, "FUJIOKA!" They opened and welcomed them and the quickly kicked them out when they saw Kyoya. "Okay so what are we doing again?" KYOYA asked dusting himself off. Tamaki grinned, "We're making a host club." "Sigh how will a host club solve anything?" "Just trust me okay? It's genius." "Sigh very well, who are we recruiting?" "Mitsukuni Haninozuka." "What! How do you intend to do that?" "The same way anyone would attract a little kid, sweets and cute things." "You have no idea how creepy that sounded." "To Hani Dojo!"

They called a car and rode on over. Once there they got there they saw a little blond kid with angry eyes training. "How will you get him to talk to us?" asked Kyoya. Tamaki started putting on a pink bunny puppet. "You really don't know how creepy you are... And where were you holding that thing?" "Don't ask." "I never will again..."

The wall blew up in front of them and a high pitched voice yelled, "Who trespasses!" "Eh Honny it's Uh Tamaki?" He appeared instantly before them, "You! You dare show your face here!" "What did you do..." moaned Kyoya. "Nothing! List Honny we need your help!" "Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut off your eyes lids, stuff them up your nose, removed your kidneys with my bare hands, and make you dink your own stomach acid?"

"... oh my god..." Kyoya continued to moan as Honna grabbed Tamaki by the collar, but he raised the puppet, "Hello there Honny." Honny dropped Tamaki and stared at the puppet with child eyes. "I know you like sweets and cute things, and I have come here with great news." "What's that bun bun?" "I come from another world where you're allowed to eat as much cake as you want and love as many cute things as your heart desires, and Mori is there to!" "Takeshi? Mr. bunbun I miss him!" his eyes were filled with cute tears.

"Help Tamaki and he'll help you find him and then in no time you'll be happy again!" Tamaki lowered the puppet and put it in the third year's arms, "What do ya say?" Tamaki held out his hand. Honny smiled and it melted into an evil grin as he bit Tamaki's hand, "I'll only answer to bun bun!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Kyoya help me!" "How!" "Use the shadow king move!" "What the heck is that!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- double time

"Ok so we have Honny, what now?" Kyoya, Tamaki, and Honny were walking along, Honny was holding BunBun and rubbing it's soft pinkness on his cheek while little flowers appeared by his head. "Next on our list we need the brotherly love attraction for Yaoi fan girls." "That's disgusting..." moaned Kyoya. "Kyoya?" "I just really don't understand this plan." Tamaki was serious and stopped abruptly, the other two did as well. "Kyoya, Honny... They're what I'll call for now... Our friends." Honny was confused, but Kyoya just smiled, "I understand. So who are these brothers?"

THE HITACHIIN MANSION! "Hitachiin! You really think we can pull this off! I mean they're practically one person and they're totally anti social!" Tamaki grinned, "But?" Kyoya sighed in defeat, "But they're what you call... Our friends." "Right! Now you're learning! New you is so different from old you?" "I don't understand? Why do you guys keep saying stuff like that?" asked Honny. Tamaki nodded, "We'll explain it later, first Hikaru and Kaoru."

Kyoya rang the doorbell humiliated and looked at Tamaki and Honny in the bushes. They gave him a thumbs up, then twin maids answered the door, one spoke backwards... Creepy. "Oh an Otori boy," " Uoy pleh ew yam?" "Eh Eh- twitch... Will you bring Hikaru and Kaoru to the door." "Sure," " melborp on." they scurried away and slammed the door. "Now what?" Kyoya whispered to the bushes. "Well like Honny, the twins and I aren't on good terms so... We need you to whisper whisper." "You really think that'll work?" asked Honny. "Yeah so shh!"

The door opened and Kyoya straightened himself up and two red head twins with cat eyes stared at him, "Otori? What are you doing here?" asked Hikaru. "Ahem we require you to-" "We?" "I mean I, I require you two to accompany me back to ouran to meet with the Uh chairman." The twins stretched identical evil grins across their faces, "The chairman huh." "Yes." "Intresting Neh Kaoru?" "Yes it is Hikaru. If I recall you're a wanted man by the chairman." "Isnt that awful, your own father wants you dead, I guess it really sucks to be the third son?"

The twins kept saying cruel things of that extent. Kyoya was starting to shake in anger while Tamaki and Honny had genuinely saddened faces. Then Kaoru said, "So why did you really come here?" there was a click noise and Kyoya went into uhhh well how to explain... He took Kaoru's face and brought it up to his, literally picking him up, and stared into Kaoru's eyes with a dark aura. "E-Eh Senpai?" "Well obviously I'm here to collect two punk ass brats in need of a Lesson I've been dying to teach. So who's first? Ass hole 1 or ass hole 2? You know I could probably take both of you if you catch my drift, after all it would be such a shame to ruin two such pretty young faces. What do ya say, neh Kaoru?"

Kyoya's eyes were cold yet seductive and struck fear into the twins. "That's the Shadow King Move!" Tamaki yelled coming out of the bushes. Kyoya let go at this point when the twins started to stare at him, "Son of a- what the heck are you- oh my god. Senpai you would get in with this guy? And to think we had some respect for you for standing up to the chairman?" Kyoya gritted his teeth ready to knock them into the other world. Tamaki quickly jumped in, "So we just came by to tell you that we are starting a host club! We won't take no for an answer!"

"No," they said in unison. "I'll give you one more chance! Join us as the brotherly love act or we will use force!" "How will a couple of idiots like you force us?" Tamaki grinned and snapped his fingers and out of the bush came Honny Senpai, "You know it really pisses me off when people dont know their place." a shiver ran through the twins, "You to!" they noticed the bunny, "Neh why do you have that ugly thing?" Honny set it down and punched a wall in, "What did you say about mr. Bunbun?" they shivered, "It's beautiful!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, we need your help. You see I come from an alternate world, a better world where we have a host club and a secret princess... Eh actually don't ask about that? You see in that world you two can be told apart, and Mori and Honny play and eat cake and Kyoya is almost an evil warlord and we make people happy and go on all types of adventures! Don't you want that? We were all like a family there and we were the best friends, but I can't bring that world back with out your help, so please," he looked at the twin on the right, "Hikaru," and then the one on the right, "Kaoru?"

They all gazed at him, considering if a world like that existed and then the twins laughed, "A place where people can tell us apart! Where Haninozuka Senpai eats Cake and plays with toys! Kyoya! A warlord! What did that make you mr. Family! A dad or something! We knew you were crazy before but this is nuts! Hahahaha!" Tamaki thought about it. Then Kyoya stepped in, "If it wasn't true, how could he tell you apart?" The twins stopped... "He's right," whispered Hikaru. "But how?" asked Kaoru.

Tamaki grinned, "Because I am your king!" "King?" "That's right, I Tamaki am king of the host club! I have gathered you all to join me in taking down Chairman Otori and save this world from his evil rein!" The twins stared at him in disbelief. Honny looked up at them with the cutest face ever, "Tamaki says it's okay for me to like cute things and sweets. He also believes in Kyoya and you two. I want to find Takeshi again and we need you two to make it happen so please?" "Ehhhh no." they said. Honny broke another wall. "Ok fine! We'll help! We aren't sure what we're doing but fine!," "Hey Hikaru? Actually wouldn't it be fun to take on that chairman?" "Yeah especially since he always glares at us and tried to put us in separate classes." They grinned evilly, "Yeah we'll help ya."

Honny cheered and Kyoya took a step back. Tamaki looked pleased, "Good one host left." "Who's that?" they all asked. He hadn't brought up anyone else up to that point so they were curious. "You guys know Haruhi Fujioka right?" The twins and Kyoya blushed madly, "What about her!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- what a lovely time

The next day Haruhi went walking along to Ouran, her new estate was not far, just a few blocks, and coming from a poorer childhood she found it a waste to ride a limo when she can walk in the crisp morning air. "Oh my the cherry blossoms will be blooming soon," she smiled to herself. She kept walking happily and didn't even notice all the eyes watching her.

"She's so cute here," fanned Tamaki. "What are you talking about, she's cute everywhere," Kyoya hissed, "Uh I mean..." "Eh she's not that cute," said the twins with eyes locked on her. "Neh Why all the compliments have a crush?" asked Honny slyly. "Neh! No!" grunted Kyoya as red as a beet. The twins laughed, "Haha Kyoya likes a Tanuki!" Honny leant into them, "Why all the insults? Covering up a crush?" "N-no!" they hissed. "I personally don't care! I'll be as open as I want! She's adorable!" cried Tamaki standing up from out of a bush.

Haruhi turned around, but they pulled him back down, so she didn't see him and went on her merry way. "So wait explain this to me again, how is she part of the host club?" Asked Hikaru. "Well shes poor in my world and is an honor student. She broke a Victorian vase worth 8 million yen and became a host to pay it off," said Tamaki with a lovey face. Kyoya stared at her, "I'd pay to drink tea with her, definitely." "Kyoya?" "Yeah Tamaki?" "Do you like girl Haruhi?" Kyoya's face wasn't red anymore and he bluntly stated, "Yup."

they threw a spasm, "But a second ago you denied it!" "Well I figure once the world is back in check it won't matter if I like her or not so why hide it?" "... Ok? Hey guys I just realized, if I walk in there I'm dead and Kyoya is a wanted man?" The twins put on their most evil grin and were suddenly holding a blow dryers, scissors, flat irons,girly hair clips, and had Bobby pins hanging from their teeth, "Leave it to us."

Ten crazy minute of tying Kyoya down and cutting his hair later. Tamaki rose from the bush with straight hair and bags pulled back with a cherry hair tie and green color contacts. He was also tanner than before and wore fake prescription glasses. He was also wearing a borrowed black boy's uniform. "I'm beautiful!" he cried. "Dont underestimate us, it's insulting." Kyoya came out in a black girl's uniform and had long black hair and very blue eyes, prescription contacts. "Mommy you're so pretty," complimented Tamaki. "You're sick."

They quickly followed Haruhi. "Hey why don't you guys have to dress up?" asked Kyoya frustrated. "Well we haven't done anything to get us killed yet," Grinned Honny. New Honny was drastically different from old Honny, it was creepy. Kyoya saw Haruhi and tensed up a bit, "I've never spoken to her before." "Relax, leave it to me. After all I am the Host club's prince! I'll charm her our way!" he waltzed over to Haruhi who was talking to Kanako. Kanako saw him and geeked out, "Haruhi look! He looks like a transfer student! He's So handsome! Oh my god he's coming this way! How do I look!" Haruhi smiled, "Just as lovely as ever." Enchanting! Haruhi turned around and looked at this new Tamaki and stepped back a minute.

"Why hello there beautiful ladies." "Oh my! Please call me Kanako and this is Haruhi!" "Neh aren't you-" Haruhi was cut of by Tamaki. "Why you're both so lovely, but pardon me, my Uh sister over there," he gestured to madly blushing girl Kyoya, "She's new to the school and I was hoping she could make some new friends with you?" Tamaki was clearly talking to Haruhi. Kanako, being the kind of friend she is, left them alone if you catch my drift.

"Haruhi this way!" Tamaki took Haruhi's arm and ran with Kyoya, the twins, and Honny to the maze remembering the cameras can't see them there. "T-Tamaki hold on!" cried Haruhi tumbling into him when he stopped, it resembled their moment in episode 8 during the storm. "W- what's going on!" Tamaki knelt down, "How did you know it was me?" Haruhi licked her thumb and rubbed at the makeup on Tamaki's face, "What are you talking about Senpai? I could still recognize you with glasses? I mean come on? And is that Kyoya?"

Kyoya blushed and pushed up his glasses, "y- you know my name?" "Yeah? There are wanted posters of you all over campus?" The twin started laughing to death and rolled on the floor back and forth. "And you two? I'm glad you're making friends but you can do better!" they continued to laugh at the indirect attack at Tamaki. "So why did you bring me here?" Tamaki sighed trying not to flee to the emo corner, "Haruhi we need your help to defeat Chairman Otori! You see he's evil and cruel! He's done really bad things like destroying time and, well the idea is we are part of a rebellion and we need you to join."

She paused, "...Evil? Wait let me get this straight, you're asking me to go against Chairman Otori? The man who I owe everything to! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS JOB OR ATTEND THE SCHOOL OF MY DREAMS OR ANYTHING! I OWE EVERYTHING TO HIM AND ALL HE ASKED FOR IN RETURN WAS FOR ME TO CALL HIM UNCLE! you guys are sick! Especially you Kyoya, he's your father! I don't know if your nuts or what but I'm not helping you! I refuse!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- quit the time puns tono

Haruhi huffed off of there. Kyoya's legs were wobbly, "I spoke to her... I actually spoke to her." "Looks like we have a real problem," said Hikaru. "She knows my name," glittered Kyoya to himself still in a dress. "Yeah but do we really need her?" asked Kaoru. Kyoya sprang up, "Yes we do! Guys! Did you not hear me! She KNOWS my name!" "Kyoya Senpai settle down," replied the twins.

"Hey is Haru not gonna join us?" asked Honny. "No! We just have to change tactics. Let's see I managed to get you guys to join me the same way I did first time around, let's see Haruhi... Broke a vase and became a dog to pay it off... But now she's rich so that won't work? Ehhhhh..." said Tamaki thinking so much it was unnatural. Kyoya thought about it, "Well since she knows my name," he swooned, "Maybe I could convince her?" "Ok Kyo you're starting to act really stupid," glared Honny. "Says the boy with the rabbit," commented the twins. They all went in and started wrestling to the death while

Tamaki noticed something about the maze, "Hey these hedges... Where are the roses?" they stopped and Kyoya pointed out, "When my father took over the school he banned roses, probably because they remind him of his first wife." "His first?" "Yeah I thought you knew?" "No, old you doesnt talk much about his past." "I see..."

Meanwhile

Kanako had a grim look across her face, "H- Haruhi..." "What is it?" She lifted her head and she was crying her eyes out, "Suzushima Kun, he's been expelled." "What!" "He was suspected of being part of some revolution or something and he was dragged out of the school and thrown out at the gates." Haruhi's face was grim, "Otori did that?" "Haruhi... He wants you in his office..." she ran away with her face in her hands.

Haruhi's eyes followed her, but her feet took her to the main building, "The rebellion? Will he expel me to?" she opened the doors and went up the stairs and down a Corridor to the Chairman's office. She opened the door, "You wanted to see me sir?" "Havnt I told you to call me uncle?" "Oh yes, sorry uncle." "Youre familiar with my son Kyoya right?" "Within reason." "Have you maybe seen him recently?" She paused, "No I have not Sir." "Uncle, Haruhi dear, you must tell me if you have and where."

"Ahem why is that uncle?" "Because he has turned against me and he needs to be... Might we say taken care of?" "You mean to-" "Perhaps." She tool half a step back. "You know where he is? Better yet where the entire rebellion is located?" "N- no sir." "... I see. Very well then. It's obvious to me that you refuse to tell me anything so... *snap* Morinozuka, please terminate this ugly little thing."

The door opened to Mori, and Haruhi stumbled shaking. "T- this is who you really are?" "My dear Haruhi, this is who I always was." Mori went to grab her, but she jumped out of the way. She managed to squeeze out the door and run down the windowed halls. She reached a dead end and was out of breath. 'This is it! I'm really going to die!' Mori's shadow loomed over her, "Haruhi." The window next to them crashed. in and in a blindingly beautiful sparkly way, a pony tail and a skirt flashed in the glittering glass.

Mori was kicked in the face and a man, a man in a skirt, called, "Haruhi! Hurry leave now!" she stumbled to her feet and without even realizing it, ran. "Heh heh where do you get off touching my daughter?" Mori stood up and pulled the man up by the collar, "Ranka," he started to whisper, "Giving yourself up for your daughter? You sure you wanna do that?" Ranka slapped Mori who dropped him, "Catch me if you can pretty boy!" Mori went chasing Ranka out the window.

And Back

"Did you hear that crash?" asked Kyoya. "Yeah, come ok let's go check it out." they went rushing out of the maze and found a broken window, in the reflection of the pieces Tamaki realized, he had a white spot on his face from Haruhi, his glasses were no longer on, and his hair wasn't tied back. Kyoya took out his contacts for the brawl and the wig came off battling Honny and the twins. They were completely exposed.

Before they could say anything else a transvestite knocked into them and so did Mori. "What the-" Ranka's eyes lit up at the sight of Tamaki, "You're him..." Mori's eyes were wide as well, "Y- Why did you come back here." Honny's eyes were wide, "Takeshi?" "Shit..." "Ok what's going on here?" asked the twins. "Mori we need you as one of the final pieces to our ouran high school host club," stated Tamaki.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- a second, a minute, an hour, There goes the day.

So I know you want to know what happened between Mori and Ranka and the Unofficial Host Club, but if I told you, the story just wouldn't be as cool. Sorry, but what happens is the biggest freaking spoiler alert and I just can't explain it to ya, so yeah.

The hosts managed to escape, but Ranka was taken by Mori. Tamaki was bleeding from being stabbed in the chest, Kyoya carried Tamaki on his back and the fled to the Hiachiin Mansion, it was the closest. The Hitachiin home doctor fixed Tamaki up, he wasn't badly injured and the blade missed anything major. "Oh crap, my Father's serious... What should we do Tamaki?" "Kyo maybe we should let him rest," said Honny. "No! Tamaki! Come on!" "Kyoya he's going to be okay," said Hikaru. "Come on, listen to Honny Senpai," said Kaoru. They dragged him out, "Tamaki! You idiot this isn't a time to be sleeping!"

Honny quietly closed the door. They sat in the Hallway. Hikaru looked out the nearby window, "It looks pretty gloomy outside?" two maids appeared, "Masters Hitachiin?" " Uoy ees ot ereh si akoijuF ihurah A." "What!" said Kaoru. "Should we escort them out?" "No no, we will see her." Hikaru was trying to calm down and stop blushing. "What it it?" asked Honny. "H-Haruhi," they stuttered.

Kyoya totally forgot about Tamaki, "I'm not here!" "Why not?" asked Honny. "She saw me in a dress, my pride as a man is gone." "You're really bi polar about Haruhi?" said Hikaru. "you're right, maybe I should stay, she knows my name after all..." "He's delusional," said Kaoru. "I'm not delusional! We're gonna get married, have 3 kids, and all boys, and my third son will have everything! Hahaha!" "Delusional," said Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honny all at once.

Haruhi walked into the room wearing the cutest little yellow dress, sped of like the nod uniform, but very frilly and ribbing and girly, like so girly Tamaki would jump out ofthe bed and all his wounds would close and he would arrested later for sexual assault. "H- ha- ahem uhhh," Hikaru was barely getting te words out. "What brings you to Hitachiin Mansion?" asked Kaoru for his brother. Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I want to help..." "what?" "I WANT TO HELP!"

"Well i'd, er, we'd be happy to have you," sang Kyoya. "Delusional," coughed Honny. Kyoya turned around and glare at the little boy and then turned back to Haruhi. "Look I know I said some things and I'm not sure I buy this whole time traveler story but... If it'll save my dad then I'm willing to do or believe anything!" "Anything?" asked the twins. "Anything," confirmed Haruhi. "But why?" asked Kyoya. You see Kyoya didn't understand Haruhi's dedication because he had never gotten along with his father the way she had with her's.

"He'a nuts but he's still my dad... And... Look I've already lost one parent I don't need to loose another one! Not only that but I was almost killed today... I was so frightened..." a door opened and Tamaki held his side and supported himself with the door frame. They stared at him. He hobbled slowly toward Haruhi and when he was before her confused eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, "I know Haruhi... I know... Its all my fault... If i had just- sigh We promise to save your father and defeat Otori, then everything will be alright. I never want you to have to experience that fear again..."

Thunder clapped outside and it started to rain... As if on cue. Haruhi let out a shriek and wrapped her arms around Tamaki. It was really epic, until the camera panned out and you saw the black fire surrounding Kyoya's soul, the hate in the eyes of the twins, and the stiff face of Honny trying so hard not to break out into laughter. "Ahem," they cleared twit throats. Tamaki let go of Haruhi but she was still so afraid so she continued to cling to him.

Finally the storm stopped. "Alright men we have everyone, you know what to do." "right!" saluted the twins. "Yes Mr. Boss Man!" chimed in Honny. "Yeah..." moaned Kyoya, probably still pissed about that Haruhi thing... Heh heh heh.

"Uh I don't really know Tamaki senpai?" Tamaki turned is back to haruhi and curled into a ball and geeked out, "I'm a senpai again!" He jumped back up, "Well Haruhi my dear! We are after the blue glass time rose! It will fix the flow of time and save everyone!" "Right!" Haruhi smiled thinking this sounded stupid... And yet she might have fun. "Thats so cute!" Tamaki squealed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- time and again

The twins called a car and they all got inside. They were driving to Kasanoda's home where they would sneak back into the school. "Alright men, we're going to get help from the rest of the rebellion to take on the real badies at Ouran," said Tamaki. "Ahem if I might cut in," said Kyoya, "I've managed to track down Haruhi's father, he's in a cell in the basement of the building." Haruhi's nerves went down knowing her father was alive. Kyoya put his arm around her in a comforting way. "Thanks Kyoya," she said.

Kyoya stuck his tongue out and Tamaki and the twins in a 'Haha I win' kind of way. They stopped at the gates of Kasanoda's building. The place was crawling with henchmen ready to kick ass! They approached the doors, "Uh hello?" the door cracked open, "IT'S OTORI's KID! GET HIM!" they swung the doors open and grabbed everyone and tied them up. "Is this part of the plan boss?" asked the twins.

"Relax once Kasanoda's sees us we'll be just fine," soothed Tamaki. They were carried like luggage to the main building, "Young Lord we have tress passers." Kasanoda looked at them and saw Haruhi, "F- fukuoka! In my house! UN TIE HER NOW YOU IDIOTS! my apologies miss Fujioka, can I get you anything?" "No I'm alright, you're Kasanoda? Wow I guess Tamaki was right you look like a pretty nice guy!"

Really olden days romantic French music started playing in Kasanoda's head, "You know my name?" "Yeah? Why wouldn't I? You're Kasanoda the leader of the rebellion and you're going to help me rescue my father!" All he head was 'I love you Kasanoda! I think you're just the cutest and I'm so glad I met you! I really like the bad boy type and that's just you! You're like Han Solo!'

"Jee thanks F- Fujioka?" "Oh please call me Haruhi." It's like an arrow shot through his heart, "R- really? Alright," his face was burning up, "H- Ha- har- haruh- ha- haru-" "Ha," she said. "Ha?" he repeated. "Ru." "Ru?" "Hi." "H- oka. I'm sorry... Can I just call you Fujioka for now?" "Alright." the smile in which no man can resist!

"Ok ok time to break up the love fest, let's get this plan started," grumbled Honny still tied up like the rest of the host club, "damn double knots." "Oh yeah you can free them too." "Alright Kasanoda we need your tunnel and your men." "Oh? Why's that?" Because when the sky tints orange, we strike Ouran, Kyoya?" "According to my calculations and research, the task force starts to return to the estate leaving half of them with my father at night. And today being the day it it there will be an extra ten less. So if we are to attack today is the day."

"Hahahaha! Alright! Hey boys get in here!" doors opens from all the walls, even one in the floor... Under Haruhi so one saw up her dress... Kasanoda didn't notice this but the host club did. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and a dark hand, cold, and bloody pulled at his face and probably dragged him to hell, "Meeting other Kyoya would be interesting," he whispered to himself.

"Alright men, your young lord is gonna rumble, and he needs you to help him out." They all let out a battle cry and the hosts, even Kyoya, joined in. "Let's go!" Kasanoda called, "Fujioka?" he held out his hand kindly and smiled. Haruhi was about to take it but the twins picked her up, "better luck next time!" And they all charged for the tunnel underground."

They opened the doors and were under the fountain and they met up with some others who they also got fired up. "Alright understand the plan? Because as soon as the fountain opens we're done for and we must hurry!" "YES SIR!" replied the crowd in a thunderous cheer. "Good, then let's take down that tyrant!" cried Tamaki opening the doors.

They ran out into the light and the cameras caught it activating an alarm which triggered an all out war on the campus. "Hurry host club, while Kasanoda's team takes care of this!" they went running ahead toward the main building. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Make way with Haruhi to the cellar to find Ranka!" "Right!" called the twins picking Haruhi up to get to Ranka faster. Who knows what would happen to him now that it's an all out war!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Time and Again

"Kyoya! Honny! There's the main building! We're almost there!" "Yeah Tamaki! I'm suprised this is actually working!" called Kyoya. "Cake!" yelled Honny. "What?" asked Kyoya. "Don't worry that's normal for him," said Tamaki. They stopped dead in their tracks, Morinozuka.

Meanwhile

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru managed to get under ground. All the guards were up at the surface fighting so there was no one left. There were many cells but only two were occupied. "Dad! Dad!" Ranka had his ankles in chains, like one would see in an old pirate film? "Haruhi?" "Dad! I'm going to get you out of here!"

"Who's that?" asked Hikaru looking at the other cells. A boy, with short dark hair was being held inside. "Suzushima kun!" Haruhi said, "Kanako will be so happy to know you're alright! Kaoru get him out, Hikaru help me!" they went to work opening the cages.

And back

You see Tamaki had convinced mori to help them undercover, so he took a stab for the team. Mori was now guiding them as prisoners' to Otori, when they were stopped. Two men in their college years stood side by side, the frames of their glasses both whitened with a glare.

"Kyoya? Who are they?" Tamaki quietly asked. "... Idai and Akito Otori. ... My elder brothers." "Little brother," began Idai, "You've thrown your lot in with them? Why do you embarrass Father even more so?" "Then again as the third son I wouldn't expect anything more. What a waste. Brother Idai, shall we do the honors?" "It seems we will have to, thanks to the incompetence of that task force."

They pushed up their glasses. "Kyoya?" asked Tamaki looking up at him. his eyes wide with fear now, "It's been so long since I've seen them..." he was mumbling. "I cant hear you?" said Honny. "You go on ahead, we can take em," said Mori taking position. "Come on Kyo-" Tamaki was cut off by Kyoya's quiet foot steps walking in front of the remainder of the group. He stopped abruptly to push up his glasses, the frames dissolving into white.

An evil grin grew on his face, far more evil than ones Tamaki has seen thus far. "This is my fight boys, you take on the chairman, I'll take care if them." "By yourself!" cried Tamaki. "Tamaki... Do you doubt my abilities as a member of the elite Ouran High School Host Club?" "If that wasn't so cool Id think he was out of his mind, Takeshi?" said Honny. "Bad ass," in his monotone. "ALRIGHT KYOYA BUT YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!"

They ran past the three Otori boys. "Idai!" called Akito. Idai turned around to go after them when his face had a sudden cut on it, "huh?" "Please, dear older brothers, keep your attention on me." ok ok I'm saving this battle scene for the next chapter because I just can't fit it in here.

Tamaki, Honny, and Mori went running down the halls to reach Chairman Otori, try were almost there! Just a few feet and then they would make it! A door slipped beneath them, "What the!" they started to fall when Mori grabbed Tamaki, in midair, and threw hip back to the top, "SAVE THE FUTURE!" he called. They fell so far in he could no longer see them.

There it was, the door, the gold plait, the polished knob. "You'll see Otori, the Ouran host club isn't just a bunch of kids you can mess with. I'll show you." he took hold of the door knob and opened the doors into the dark room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What did I say about stupid time references!

Ok so this chapter will mostly be the Kyoya VS Idai and Akito fight. I really hope you enjoy it because the way it starts I think is just the best freaking way to start a battle ever! Enjoy... Well you can't see it right now but I'm taking a bow.

"YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!" yelled Tamaki and he ran with the two other hosts. Idai and Akito were about to go running after them when Kyoya took out a pen and threw it, leaving a long, slim cut across Idai's cheek. "Please dear brothers keep your attention on me." he smiled, a sort of sarcastic smile. "I see, little brother would like a dancing lesson," said Akito. "No no, I think my skills are quite adequate," replied Kyoya.

"You'll pay for your insolence-" Akito was cut off by a slight waving gesture made by Idai, "Then show us, little brother." "Gladly," his smile showing all of his teeth now, a demonic aura surrounding him. He took off his blazer and loosened his tie. He tapped his foot to a quick rythem, "1, 2, 3, 4..." and so on.

He starts tapping his feet in a sort of tap dance, in the Otori family showing any kind of rebellion or amusement was equivalent to giving them 'the bird' or running into a church and starting to pray to Satan. You get the idea? "You brat!" yelled Idai throwing a punch at Kyoya's face.

He hit his mark and Kyoya's glasses cracked when they hit the floor. Unfazed Kyoya picked up his cracked spectacles, "You know you're going to have to pay for these right?" "Raw!" yelled Akito throwing a punch like his elder brother Idai, only this time Kyoya caught it and threw him into a wall. Idai went to hit Kyoya again, but Kyoya dropped down and did like a ninja spin kick and Idai fell on his back.

Kyoya put his glasses back on, "Sigh I really can't see out of these now, oh well." Kyoya started to dance again and set his glasses with his coat. Idai and Akito quickly got back up. "Heh heh, I won't hold back then," said Idai removing his blazer, Akito mirroring him. Oh this is gonna be so bad ass.

Idai and Akito also started to dance like Kyoya. Only now, it was all out war. In mid air they all threw their glasses into the air and started to fight! The jumped off walls, broke a few vases, and Akito was passed out from blood loss.

Idai and Kyoya huffed, catching their breath. "Arent you worried? Akito is pretty much dead?" asked Kyoya. "Oh please, you and I both know he never had a chance at anything. Even though you are the third son, you could easily surpass him." "I could surpass you anytime I wanted foolish big brother." "Then show me now."

They went at each other again. Blood seeping into the already red carpets. Everytime they landed crimson wine would stain their clothing along with the walls, windows, and ceiling. "Kyoya, what are you doing? You could have everything you've ever wanted!" "I want nothing." "but is that true?" "I don't know what you mean?" Kyoya smirked. "What about miss Fujioka? Join us and she's yours." Kyoya paused, was bashed in the face, and crashed into a wall knocking over a blue vase (as seen in episode 1).

"You like her right? You still have a chance, why not protect it?" Kyoya whipped the blood from his lips, "that because... I have something more precious to me... That I want to protect." "YOU MEAN THAT BLOND FUCK!" "No!" Kyoya stood up, "I MEAN THAT BLOND FUCK AND HIS CRAZY DREAM!" Images of the host club members flashed in his mind, stopping at all of them happily welcoming him. "Now why would you want to do that? Does it matter? Probably not, I guess you are just a failure."

"I- I'm not a failure." "what?" "I'm not a failure just because I was born last! I'm not a failure at all! When it comes to a family why on earth should I have to earn your acceptance! Without a second thought they welcomed me! Take note because you will not interfere with Tamaki going back!" "STUPID BOY!" Idai lunged at Kyoya... Who pushed up his glasses.

With the frames of his lenses the room went white with the thin black outline of the world around him. "W- what is this?" the world around him went black and he collapsed. The world lit up again, back into perfect detail. A dead Akito on the floor, damp carpets, and a dead Idai clutching Kyoya's ankle while he loomed over like the demon lord he was. Kyoya kicked Idai's face with his clutch foot an heard a snap, Idai was definitely dead.

Kyoya fell to his knees and his glasses slid off, "looks like this is it for me. I'm sorry Tamaki, I can't keep my promise." His eyes closed and he fell on his front and lie there waiting to die peacefully. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: As Time Goes By

The twins, along with Haruhi, went to save Ranka Fujioka. Kyoya was somewhere fighting his brothers. Honny Senpai and Mori Senpai had fallen down a pit. Tamaki was alone now. There it was the door, the gold plait, the polished knob. "You'll see Otori; the Ouran host club isn't just a bunch of kids you can mess with. I'll show you." he took hold of the door knob and opened the doors into the dark room.

"Hello again Tamaki."

Tamaki turned around; Otori was standing there, drinking his black coffee. "Otori, are you ready to give in?" "I think I should ask you that instead." "What do you mean? I've come here to defeat you, my friends are-" "Your friends are done for." He pointed to the TV screen on the wall where video started playing. Haruhi, The Twins, Ranka, they were surrounded by members of the Otori Task Force. Honny and Mori were in a cell, most likely under the school. Kasanoda's rebellion had their hands in the air by the quad. Kyoya… catching his breath…

"How could you!" "It really is a pity, I had such high hopes for Kyoya. He really could have made something of himself if you hadn't come along… if you hadn't come along…" Otori stared at Tamaki a moment. "You look just like her…" "… like who?" "The one who made me hate roses…"

XXX

"Hikaru, Kaoru, any ideas?" Haruhi whispered. Before they could answer a guard came to hit Haruhi for speaking when Hikaru instantly stood to fight back. "Hikaru!" They yelled. Hikaru was beaten and on the ground. "Don't- don't you dare touch Haruhi…" "Wait a minute, Hikaru? As in Hitachiin? Oh I see how it is," said the masked officer man thing. He snapped his gloved fingers and two other men started to take Kaoru away. "K- Kaoru!" "Hikaru!" "Please give him back! Give my brother back to me! You can't take him away!" Hikaru was crying his eyes out, groveling at the man's feet. Kaoru was struggling to break free, "Why are you doing this!" "Chairman does not appreciate this smut." "What smut is that!" The man did not answer. "Leave them alone you jerk!" Haruhi kicked that man in the jewels. He fell over. "Why you-"

"Hold it."

Everyone's attention turned to the tall figure standing against the sun. Two more stepped from behind him. A short one and an even taller one that both of them. The one in the center stepped forward and came into view when he picked up Haruhi. Kaoru took this chance to break free of the two men and run back to Hikaru and help him up. "K- Kyoya Senpai? What happened to you?" Kyoya smiled like the devil himself and pushed up his cracked glassed to the bridge of his nose, "Just business arrangements." Haruhi looked up at the bruised boy, and then noticed Honny Senpai and Mori Senpai beating up the former black onion squad. She sensed the slight weakness in Kyoya's arms and let herself down. "Too bad I was enjoying that," he said. "How did you get so beaten up? Gasp! Wheres Tamaki!" Kyoya was slightly pissy at this comment, but he quickly calmed down, "Youre right. Honny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru. We have an idiot to save." They lined up and saluted, "Yes sir!" Haruhi cutely tugged at his sleeve, "Kyoya? Can I help too?" Kyoya blushed heavily at her and pushed up his glasses and tried not to look at her big cute eyes. "Ye- Yeah Haru-" He was cut off by Honny, "Of course Haru Chan! You coming will give Tama chan a power boost of 9,000!" "We've really reduced ourselves to that kind of reference?" Moaned the twins. "Blame the writer," Grunted Mori. I'm doing the best I can jerks! "Not good enough," grunted Mori. "Hey Senpai who're ya talking to?" asked Hikaru. "Don't ask." That's so mean! I wanna meet the host club too!

XXX

"Just give me the rose and we can end this." "Not a chance Suoh, In due time this piece of glass will give me the power I need to take over all of japan, if not the world!" "Not on my watch!" Tamaki lunged at the chairman, in the force of falling a rose petal fell off, then the door swung open to the rest of the host club. "Oh guys! Don't be so taken back- no wait!" cried Tamaki. In the swirling glass, the chairman and Tamaki, went back through time!


End file.
